fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Euhann81
Just leave your message for me on this page. Don't forget to put your signature by using four tildes ~~~~ ! Welcome Hi, welcome to the Euhann81! Thanks for your edit to the File:ErleahStassatis1.png page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 08:56, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Well, what creature would Take Over: Gaia Soul take over? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:27, June 8, 2016 (UTC) What is your god's background? Gotta answer that since god soul = you gotta create a god who is the soul as well. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 06:03, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, anyway, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:20, June 9, 2016 (UTC) The Guild Yo Euhann. I was wondering, may I perhaps join the independent guild you are cooking up? Great Achlus (talk) 01:46, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Alright. The character is Vasilisa D. Draco, a member of the illustrious Draco Family XD. She doesn't have a team, but I would estimate her capability to be around S-Class level in her current incarnation, if not slightly higher. Like the your current character, Lissa would be semi-active, as she is mapping the world besides honoring her duties as a member of the independent guild. The woman is in fact recovering from despair, having the wounds of her past opened anew in this rp. Vas is in the process of finding peace while honoring her parents' memory now that retribution was completed. That is all lol. Great Achlus (talk) 17:27, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey! I was looking at Erleah Stassatis, and I was just wondering, if you drew your own characters? I just thought it looked custom. Tsun-Tsun 23:12, June 10, 2016 (UTC) No, I think your great! Haha Tsun-Tsun 23:57, June 10, 2016 (UTC) By the Nine! Just wanted to ask if I could join your Guild Valhalla? The Oncoming Storm (talk) 10:30, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Dekkar Storm, he is a mage of Cor Magia, he has just been completely wrecked by a fight with an Exalted Ones, in this RP. He is currently suffering the backlash from not only complete exhaustion of his magical energy but also extreme damage to caused as a result of the fight with significant damage potentially caused directly to his magic origin.The Oncoming Storm (talk) 12:21, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Not that I've heard off I do not think their are any specific rules for joining a guild and even if there are rules considering that both guilds are independent I don't think there would be any issue with being a member of both. The Oncoming Storm (talk) 12:21, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Alright! ^.^ The Oncoming Storm (talk) 12:29, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Y'ello there, I took notice of your guild and I was wondering if there are any spots for more members? Nearó (talk) 00:52, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Y'ello, I'm back again and wanna give a heads up that I'm currently working in my sandbox with a character in which I wanna join the guild with. He'll be a former wandering mage that possess a desire to help and sympathize with others, which lead him to join up with Valhalla. I'll come back as soon as I got him ready! :) Nearó (talk) 22:17, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Yo, here he is: Marcus Atosaki. I have to say sorry for being this late with posting this character, he isn't done but he's getting there. Again, I just feel the need to apologize for his late arrival but I hope that he's turning into a suitable member to the guild. Nearó (talk) 17:54, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Potential Hey there I hope you will return to the wiki soon I think the Valhalla guild you have created is fantastic and I really want to see what plans you have for it! The Oncoming Storm (talk) 20:18, August 10, 2016 (UTC) I understand I just wondering it'd be a real shame to lose your creativity! The Oncoming Storm (talk) 21:45, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Back ^ all that needs to be said! The Oncoming Storm (talk) 13:55, November 19, 2016 (UTC) The Guild She can definitely return to the guild in two-three chapters. As for the adoptive girl, she will absolutely be a member. Her and Vasilisa are inseparable lol. *plans to expand on the nature of Avelina's feelings for her adoptive mother as the former grows up* Great Achlus (talk) 18:09, November 21, 2016 (UTC) I took the liberty of adding Avelina to the list of members. I just wanted to let you know. Great Achlus (talk) 18:26, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey euhann! hey euhann,glad to meet you and i also wanted to join your guild. thanks if you accept my request and if it's a no then i'm sorry to waste your time To Thank god for giving this life is to enjoy it at the fullest 18:25, November 21, 2016 (UTC)